Percy Jackson and the Wolves of Beacon Hills
by jmh1
Summary: Percy Jackson has come to Beacon Hills to finish his senior year in peace and quiet, bringing with him some old friends of the pack. WON'T BE UPDATED UNTIL I'VE FINISHED WRITING IT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Set after Season 5 and after HoO (kind of AU where Percy and Annabeth were in senior year when he went missing). Obviously, I own known nothing.**

So far, the first day back after the Christmas break was going well. Admittedly, that hadn't even gotten to class yet, but after the events with the Dread Doctors and the Beast of Gévaudan before Christmas, any respite, however brief, was welcome.

"I can't believe nothing happened over the holidays," Stiles said.

"Well, it wasn't for lack of trying to find something," Lydia said sarcastically. Stile had called her most days, asking if she'd sensed anything, and the answer, every time, was no. It was like he thought she was some kind of supernatural metal detector. Personally she was hoping everything would be quiet from now until graduation. No more monsters, no more deaths, no more nothing. Just some peace and quiet for once in her life, until she could get out of Beacon Hills and away from the haze of crazy that had become her life since she had been mauled by a werewolf. Well, away from the bad crazy, at least. There was some good crazy as well. Her friends for starters. Three of them were werewolves, one was a werecoyote – who even knew that was a thing – and one was a chimera. Not to mention that she herself was a banshee, a harbinger of death who heard voices in her head. Not something you tell most people about, unless you want to end up in a mental institution and, speaking from past experiences, that is not somewhere she wasn't to be.

It was then that her phone buzzed. It was her mother.

"Mum wants to see me in her office," she said, "I'll see you in econ?"

"Sure," Stiles said.

TIME SKIP

Lydia knocked on the door to the principal's office as she walked in.

"You wanted to see me, mom?" she said.

"Lydia, yes. I'd like you to meet Percy Jackson. He's finishing his senior year here, and he'll be staying with us until he can find a place of his own to rent," the principal replied.

She looked toward the guy in question, Percy. He was fairly tall, with tan skin and windswept dark hair. In fact, she thought, if his hair had been blond, then he would have looked like your stereotypical LA surfer. But the thing that really caught her attention was his eyes. They were a bright sea-green and she had to force herself to blink before he realised that she was staring.

He smiled, and Lydia knew that he was a troublemaker, although she did notice that it didn't quite reach his eye. "Hi, Lydia," he said. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," she said. "So where do you come from?"

"Manhattan," he said. Lydia sensed there was something more that he wasn't saying, but she didn't push it. Maybe something bad had happened.

"Wow, quite the change of lifestyle," she said instead.

"Yeah, I needed to get away from the distractions and focus on school so I can go to college in the fall," he said.

"Smart," Lydia said, though she wondered why he'd moved so far. Wouldn't New England or something done that?

"I know," he said, which surprised Lydia slightly. He hadn't come across as someone who would be arrogant. Cocky, maybe, but not arrogant. "It was my girlfriend's idea," he added.

"It was your girlfriend's idea that you go to school over two thousand miles away from her?" she asked. At least he wasn't arrogant like she'd briefly thought.

"She's actually at college in SF, I'm repeating senior year. A lot of stuff happened last year and I didn't get enough credits," he explained. "This was the nearest high school that would take me."

"Seriously?" Lydia asked.

He laughed, but again Lydia noticed that it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I don't exactly have the best record."

Lydia's mom made a strange noise, and immediately covered her mouth, but Percy didn't seem to notice. "Why don't you two keep chatting on your way to Percy's first class?" she said.

"What is your first class, then?" Lydia asked.

Percy looked down at a piece of paper in his hand – his schedule, presumably – and frowned slightly. "Ecology?" he said after a moment, "with Mr Flintstone? No, Flintstock?"

Lydia glanced at her mother, who Percy now had his back to. "Dyslexic," she mouthed. Well that certainly explained a lot.

"Economics?" she said gently, trying not to offend him. She wasn't sure how sensitive he would be about it.

"Yeah, probably. That makes more sense than ecology," he said. He looked a little embarrassed, but not too upset.

"I have that class as well. We'd better hurry though, it's on the other side of the school."

* * *

"So," Lydia said, "you said you don't have the best record. What did you mean by that?"

Percy inwardly grimaced. He felt like he'd said too much already, considering he didn't know anything about Lydia. At least he hadn't explained that the 'stuff' that happened last year had involved him being missing for seven months, five of which he had been asleep, and the other two of which he'd suffered from amnesia and lived with a pack of wolves. Realising she was expecting an answer he said, "seven schools in seven years. I have ADHD and dyslexia, which you've probably already realised, so I struggled and acted out."

"I can see that. My friend has ADHD, and I can imagine that compounding dyslexia with that would be difficult," she said.

"It's actually not that bad most of the time. It's just that when things go wrong for me, they tend to go very wrong," Percy said, hoping that would satisfy her curiosity. He didn't really want to get into firing cannons at buses, or setting fire to gymnasiums. Not that he'd meant to do things.

Lydia stopped outside a classroom and turned to face him. "Two things," she said. "Number one: it Coach Finstock, don't call him mister. Number Two: have you heard of lacrosse?"

"Yeah, why?" he replied, not seeing how lacrosse was relevant to an econ class.

"Good," was all he got from Lydia, before she opened the door to the classroom. "Sorry, we're late, Coach," she said, "this is Percy Jackson, he's new here."

Finstock looked at him intently. "Have you ever paid lacrosse, kid?" he said my way of greeting.

"Um, no, Coach. I'm more of a water-based sports kind of person," he said.

"That's too bad, we could use someone like you on the team," Finstock said, "well take a seat kid."

Fortunately, there was an empty seat next to Lydia. "You knew he was going to ask me that, didn't you?" he said.

She just shrugged. "You looked sporty, and coach is always looking for people to join the team."

"Hey, Lyds," someone said behind him. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Lydia opened her mouth to speak, but Finstock interrupted before she could. "Quiet, Stilinski!" he shouted.

* * *

Liam sat in the cafeteria, picking at his food. He wasn't really that hungry. "So, I hear that there's a new senior?" he said.

"His name's Percy," Lydia said, "he's from Manhattan."

"And is he…you know?" Liam asked.

Stiles laughed. "See, I'm not the only one who wants something to happen," he said.

"Not as far as we know," Scott said. "He seems completely normal."

"Ms. Blake seemed completely normal," Stiles offered, but everyone just ignored him.

"He smells good, though," Malia said, "like the ocean." Everyone looked at her then.

"Remember Malia, we don't eat people," Stiles said firmly.

Malia rolled her eyes. "I wasn't going to eat him. I just thought that it was worth mentioning, since we were discussing whether he was human."

"Well, he does look like he's just walked off the beach, so it follows that he might smell like it," Stiles said.

"Except for the fact that Beacon Hills is nowhere near the sea," Lydia pointed out.

Liam sat back and watched. It was good to be back with his friends – his pack – living a more carefree life now that there wasn't anything or anyone trying to kill them, but it felt a bit strange hanging out with just the four older ones. Hayden hadn't gotten back from her holiday with her sister yet, and Corey and Mason were nowhere to be found. Honestly, they were probably hiding in a cupboard somewhere. Or maybe not even in a cupboard. Sneaking off for some alone time is certainly easier when you can turn invisible.

"Can I sit with you guys?" a voice said. Liam turned around to see an older guy. He looked strong, emotionally and physically. As though a lot had happened to him and now nothing would really bother him.

"Sure," Liam said, "you must be Percy. I'm Liam."

"He's kind of our pity case," Stiles said, "he doesn't have any friends of his own."

"I do have friends," Liam said, glowering at Stiles. If only the cafeteria was less crowded and he could flash his eyes. His anger issues tended to make the others a little wary of him.

"Well, where are they then?" Stiles asked. Liam opened his mouth to make a witty comeback about Stiles being too weird to be friends with normal humans, but realised he couldn't because of Percy, so he settled for another glare.

"He has a point, kid," Percy said. Liam didn't know what to say.

"Did…did he just call me…?" he spluttered.

"Sorry, force of habit. I teach at a summer camp," Percy said.

"So, have you ever played lacrosse?" Liam asked, feeling thoroughly embarrassed and wanting to move the conversation along.

"Is that like a thing here?" Percy asked.

Scott laughed. "It's kind of like football for most high schools. We've won the state championship a couple times recently," he said. "You should try-out, just come to training tomorrow after school."

"I don't know. I've never played before. It's kind of like field hockey, right?" Percy asked.

"Kind of, I guess," Scott said. "I'll tell you what; Liam, Stiles and I will take you out to the field later and we can teach you the basics. Then you can decide if you want to try out for the team."

 **A/N: the 'old friends' will appear at some point. Not sure yet how I'm going to bring them in. If you have any ideas about that, let me know. If they're for the right characters (I'm not going to say who I'm bringing back yet – I want it to be a surprise), I'll consider your ideas. And please review as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Liam and Scott looked up as Percy walked on to the field with Stiles.

"How violent is this game?" he asked.

"Kinda, why?" Scott replied.

Percy gestured to the kit he had borrowed. "Seems kind of overkill," he said. The truth was, the pads felt like almost as much armour as he'd wear for a game of capture the flag at camp. Where people used lethal weapons and had to be reminded not to kill or maim.

"You'll get a bit of a taste of it later," Scott said, a slight smile on his face. "We'll go easy on you though, since it's your first time."

"We will?" Liam said, earning a look from Scott, who mouthed something at him. He was facing away from him, so Percy couldn't see what he said.

"All, I can say is good luck," Stiles said. "Those two are our best players."

The next half an hour consisted of Scott and Liam teaching him the basics. From what they told him, it seemed like the game primarily consisted of reflexes, hand-eye coordination, running, barging and aim. Check on four of the five. He'd never been much good at archery, though aiming a ball at a net should be easier.

Scott had to admit the he guy was good. He should definitely try out for the team. It had taken him less than an hour to master the basics.

"Right," he said to Percy. "We're going to put some of that into practice. Take the ball. You're going to try sand get past Liam and I, and score." He turned to Liam. "Remember, no werewolf powers." Liam just glared at him.

"Ready to get your asses handed to you?" Percy asked.

Scott caught Stiles giving him a look from the sidelines. He shook his head slightly. "Oh, really? You've been on the field less than an hour and you think you can beat the second ever sophomore first line captain and second ever freshman to make first line?" he said to Percy.

The other boy just looked at him strangely. "He's a freshman?" he said. "And you're a sophomore? I thought you were Lydia's age."

Scott was taken aback. Percy had completely ignored him and changed the subject like…like Stiles. "You have ADHD, don't you?" he said.

"Got me. Looks like you do to, can you answer my question?" Percy said.

"Sorry. I'm a senior now and Liam's a sophomore. And I'm not ADHD, I got distracted by how similar you are to Stile. He does have ADHD." Scott said.

"I know. So, shall we do this?" Scott nodded.

Percy scooped up the ball and paused. He seemed to be assessing what he and Liam were going to do. Scott looked at Liam and nodded. They both started jogging toward Percy, coming slightly closer together. Percy stood his ground for a moment, then began to jog diagonally. Towards them but also to his left. They adjusted their course to cut him off. Percy didn't alter his course or his speed. Did he not realise that they were going to be to cut him off. Everything felt strange. It was very slow paced for lacrosse. Liam glanced at him and they nodded. They needed to charge him. By this point Percy was slightly to their right and about twenty feet from them. Before they could charge, he broke to his right. Before they could react, he was to their side, but still more than ten feet away. They ran toward him, but Percy sped up, skirting around them to the edge of the field, before changing direction and sprinting for the goal. Before they could catch him – Scott was telling himself that they were catching up, because the idea that Percy could have outrun them that easily didn't seem plausible.

* * *

"He's good," Lydia said. Stiles practically jumped out his skin.

"Where in hell did you come from?" he exclaimed.

"I've been here for five minutes. I was going to offer to give Percy a lift home," she said.

"Why?" Stiles said.

"Because he's staying with my mum and I. He doesn't have anywhere to live at the moment," she explained.

At that point, Percy jogged over. "So, are you going to try out tomorrow?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"You don't know?" Stiles spluttered. "You just beat our two best players and you don't know if you should try out?"

"I just really need to focus on school this year. Annabeth would actually murder me if I didn't get into college," he said.

Stiles looked at Lydia for back up. She shrugged at him, not sure what she could do. Stiles glared at her. "Look," she sighed, "just think about it? The team could really use you."

"Yeah, sure. I'll think about it. Could you hang around for a bit while I get changed, Lydia? I don't know how to get to your house," Percy said.

"You have a car?" she said. Percy gave her a funny look.

"How did you think I got here this morning?" he said.

"I…hadn't really thought about it, I guess," she said. "And yeah, I'll wait for you. You can follow me home."

"Thanks, I'll be quick," he said, and jogged off toward the locker room.

She noticed that Stiles was watching him. "Does that guy walk anywhere?" he asked.

"He did say he'd be quick. And most of the guys jog to the locker room after practice," she replied.

"I guess. I just think there's something really strange about him," he said.

"Stiles, you do realise that I'm the supernatural metal detector, not you. You're just bored and what something supernatural to happen. I'm telling you, Percy isn't the answer," she said.

"Why does he smell like the ocean when we're nowhere near the coast?" he asked.

"Cologne, Stiles. Cologne. You know…that thing guys spray on themselves to make themselves smell good," she said.

"And he looks like he's just walked off a beach. Again, do you see any beaches?" he said.

"Seriously, Stiles, you're clutching at straws. You don't need to have just walked off a beach to look like that. Besides, maybe he's always spent a lot of time at the beach," she said. She wasn't sure why she was even bothering to explain this. Stiles would pretty soon realise that his logic was totally illogical.

"Beaches? In Manhattan?"

Lydia sighed in exasperation. Stiles really was being stubborn. "Maybe he moved to Manhattan from LA or Florida or somewhere. We don't know anything about him!"

"Exactly. We don't know anything about him! Doesn't that seem suspicious?"

"For a guy that we've known for less than twelve hours? No, Stiles. No, it doesn't. Suspicious would be if he'd told us his whole life story. Suspicious would also be asking for his whole life story, so don't get any ideas," she said.

"Everything alright?" someone said. Lydia turned around to see Percy.

"Wow, you really were quick," she said. "Stiles was just being stubborn, as usual."

"Well I'm glad to know I'm going to have some competition," Percy said with a smirk.

"Oh god, not you as well," Lydia said. "Come on, let's go. We'll get you through that biology homework."

"Ugh, don't even remind me. Who in their right mind invented words that are that long?" Percy sighed as he turned to walk back to the parking lot.

"So, you don't like long words," Stiles said. He seriously needs to tone down the suspicious. It's weird.

"I'm dyslexic. I can just about read short words, but long words I'm just like…nope," he said.

"I know the feeling," Stiles said.

"Are you dyslexic?" Percy asked, looking at Stiles as if he'd suddenly become very interesting.

Stiles didn't say anything for a moment. He isn't dyslexic. He just couldn't read when he got possessed by a _nogitsune_. I answered for him. "No, he isn't. He suffered from insomnia a while back and struggled to read."

"Dreams?" Percy asked. Why was this so interesting for him? He'd been drumming his fingers against his leg as we walked – the ADHD no doubt – but he'd stopped.

"Kind of. I never really knew when I was awake and when I was dreaming. That's why I couldn't read. Did you know you can't read in dreams?" Stiles said.

"I can't read easily when I'm awake so I can't say that I've ever noticed," Percy said.

"What do you teach at summer camp, Percy?" Lydia asked. She wasn't comfortable about how this conversation was skirting around the supernatural. Percy seemed nice, but they couldn't trust him with their secrets. Maybe at some point, but definitely not yet.

"Fencing," he said, after a bit of hesitation, "and climbing and canoeing."

The three of them walked the rest of the way in silence. "Dude, what happened to your car?" Stiles said when they reached Percy's car. There was a large dent in the bonnet.

"Oh, err…my horse," Percy said.

"You have a horse?" Stiles said.

"A horse did that?" Lydia asked. "How?"

"Oh, well, he's not really my horse, as such. He lives at the summer camp, but he's the only one I ride," Percy said, completely ignoring Lydia's question she noticed. He seemed really uncomfortable so she didn't press it.

TIME SKIP

Percy went to bed early that night. He'd had a long day, since he'd driven to Beacon Hills from San Francisco before school, and he wanted to talk to his girlfriend. Lydia followed not long after, and heard a conversation in the bathroom. The shower was running, but she could hear Percy's voice and a girl's voice she didn't recognise. She assumed that was Annabeth. She didn't think anything of it until Percy came out of the bathroom in the same clothes he'd been wearing, and with completely dry hair. When she went into the bathroom herself, she saw that the towel her mother had put out for him was completely dry. If he hadn't showered, then why had the shower been on? Deciding she'd think about that in the morning, she sat down to concentrate on her Latin homework. She had to admit that she was surprised Percy was taking Latin. She'd have thought that dyslexia would make it even harder than it was, but her thoughts were interrupted by a crash from next door. Percy's room. What the hell?

"Annabeth!" Percy sounded absolutely terrified.

She knocked gently on his door, but there was no response, so she pushed it open. Percy was thrashing around of his bed, muttering to himself.

"No. Please, no. I'm sorry. I should have made sure, I'm sorry. Please." Even though he was asleep, tears were streaming down his cheeks. He was having a nightmare – a bad one by the looks of it. Lydia decided that she should wake him up. He was clearly suffering and it wouldn't be fair if she left him. She shook gently and said his name, but he didn't respond.

"Percy, wake up! It's just a nightmare," she said more loudly, and shook him harder. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, and he pushed her on to the floor, hands around her neck as he knelt above her. "Percy," she croaked. She tried to scream to push him away, but she couldn't get enough air.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "What have you done to her? Tell me! Or I swear to the gods I will kill you!"

"It's me, Lydia," she whispered. She could barely breathe enough to talk. But despite how terrified she was, she noticed something. Percy's eyes were open, but he wasn't awake. He was still dreaming. He probably didn't know that he was strangling and threatening a real person. She tried to kick him, like Parrish had taught her, but he didn't even flinch. She pushed up with as much of her failing strength as she could muster, but he was too heavy and she couldn't budge him. She could feel that she was going to lose consciousness. "Percy. Please wake up." Barely any sound came out of her mouth.

"Liam! Get up here now!" someone shouted. She looked at the door and thought she saw Stiles, albeit there was three of him. Suddenly, Percy was thrown off her, cracking his head on the other wall. He staggered to his feet, and she saw him register her lying on the floor gasping for air, and the furious faces of Stiles and Liam standing between him and the door.

"I- I'm so sorry…" he stuttered, quickly putting on a pair of shorts. He grabbed a pair of shoes and jumped out of the open window.

"Percy, no!" She shouted when she realised he was going to jump. He'd break his legs from that height. He didn't listen.

"I'm going to kill him," Liam snarled, going over to the window.

"Liam, don't," Lydia said.

"Why not, the bastard tried to kill you?" he said, disbelieving.

"He didn't know what he was doing," she said.

"Lyds, he was strangling you. I won't lie, I thought he was going to rape you," Stiles said.

"No," she said, sitting up. "I think he was asleep."

"I'll say it again," Stiles said. "The guy was strangling you. People don't do that in their sleep."

"He didn't know who I was," she said. "You didn't see his eyes. There was nothing there. I mean nothing. Why are you here, anyway?"

"We did some digging," Stiles said.

"I didn't even fall in a hole this time," Liam added, and despite everything, Lydia laughed.


End file.
